


please stop yelling

by eerieel



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only if you want to - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Multi, just read it i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieel/pseuds/eerieel
Summary: Alyssa has a deathly fear of yelling.





	please stop yelling

**Author's Note:**

> tw: homophobia, abusive relationship (mother & daughter), use of d and q slurs multiple times

Alyssa’s mother was a complete and total control freak.

 

She would always yell. 

 

Shout.

 

Scream.

 

It was too much. Alyssa now had a terrible fear of people yelling at her, due to her mother being so harsh on her all the time.

 

She thought, maybe, just maybe, she could stop the yelling if she came out to her mother. Maybe her mother would be more caring. 

 

Loving. 

 

Understanding.

 

Alyssa was wrong.

 

**< <<<<<<<<<<<**

 

Ms. Greene was sitting on a chair in the living room, reading this week’s newspaper. Her left leg was crossed over her right, and she had an unreadable expression on her face as her eyes skimmed over the paper.

 

She flipped to the next page as Alyssa walked in. “Hey, mom-”

 

“That’s  _ mother  _ to you.”

 

Alyssa looked down. “Right, mother…” she muttered. “I have something to tell you.”

 

Ms. Greene put the newspaper down and looked at her daughter. “Well, go on, then.”

 

Alyssa exhaled. “I’m gay.” She looked back up at her mother to see her reaction. She was shocked, so it could go well, or not-so-well.

 

Unfortunately, it was the latter.

 

“You’re what?” Ms. Greene shouted. “I didn’t raise a fucking dyke! Do you know what your father would say if he were here? He’d have you kicked out! You’re going to ruin our family’s name! And now I’m not going to have grandchildren either, because you chose to be a fucking queer!”

 

Tears started to stream down Alyssa’s face. “Please, mother, you don’t have to support me, all I ask is that you accept-”

 

“God, I can’t even look at you right now! What do you know about love? Women belong with men! That’s all you need to know!” Ms. Greene sat down and put her head in her hands. “You’re a disgrace. I hope you rot when you get to hell.”

 

At this, Alyssa ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She heard her mother run after her, screaming. “I’m not done with you yet!” This only made her run faster. She nearly slipped and fell while she was sprinting, but was luckily able to shut the door and lock it behind her.

 

She sat with her back against the locked bathroom door. Her mother was banging on it, yelling. Shouting. Screaming.

 

Alyssa had really fucked up this time.

 

Not to say she has fucked up before- everything she did, no matter how hard Alyssa tried to please her, made her mother angry. She had thought that she would get used to the yelling by now, but she still had a deathly fear of it.

 

So she sat, knees pulled into her chest, sobbing in the bathroom.

 

“ALYSSA ISABELLE GREENE!” Her mother roared from the other side of the door. “You open that door  _ right now _ ! Or else I’ll get the tool kit and unhinge it myself!”

 

Alyssa’s eyes widened. Shaking, she grabbed her phone from her cream-coloured sweater’s pocket and dialed the number of the only person in the world she trusted.

 

Emma.

 

She picked up almost immediately. “Lyss! What’s up?”

 

Alyssa breathed heavily. “Emma… I need y-you to get to my house as f-fast as possible. Climb through the bathroom window o-on the top floor. Please.”

 

Sensing the worry in her girlfriend’s voice, Emma agreed. “I’ll be there in five minutes. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Alyssa calmed her breathing as best as she could. “Can you, uh, stay on the line?”

 

“Of course.” Emma’s voice was soft, and Alyssa could hear a car starting in the background.

 

Suddenly, Ms. Greene yelled again. “Who the hell are you talking to, Alyssa? Did you say ‘I love you?’ Don’t tell me you’ve got a fucking girlfriend!”

 

Alyssa placed her phone on the floor, still on the line with Emma. “Please, stop yelling, mother. Please…” Her voice weakened. “I love her. So much.”

 

“That’s it. I’m getting the tool kit.” Ms. Greene started down the stairs.

 

Bringing her phone back to her ear, Alyssa said, “Please hurry, Emma.”

 

“I’m almost there. I’m gonna get you out.” Emma said, piecing together the situation. 

 

Just as Ms. Greene began to work on unhinging the bathroom door, Emma arrived. “I’m here, babe! I’m gonna climb up the tree, think you can unlock the window?”

 

Alyssa rushed over to the window, unlocking it. “I see you.”

 

Ms. Greene banged on the door. The bottom half was unhinged, and you could see up to her knees through the crack.

 

Alyssa hung up the phone, panic in her eyes. She slid open the window and saw Emma crawling on a branch towards her. She reached out her hand and pulled Emma in at the same time Ms. Greene unhinged the top half.

 

Alyssa crashed into Emma’s arms, facing away from the door. She buried her head in Emma’s neck, dampening her shirt. Emma rubbed Alyssa’s back, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before looking up at Ms. Greene.

 

Ms. Greene was standing in the doorway, disgusted. “So you’re the one who turned her into a dyke, then? Get the fuck away from my daughter.”

 

Emma glared at Ms. Greene. “No,” she replied firmly. “Why can’t you understand that we love each other, and that’s okay? Alyssa is happy with me. Let her be happy.”

 

Alyssa unwrapped herself from Emma, still keeping an arm around her waist. “I really am,” she choked out.

 

Ms. Greene walked out of the doorway. The two teens were now left alone. They looked at each other, confused. 

 

Then, a dark green backpack was thrown down the stairs, and Ms. Greene reappeared in front of them. She narrowed her eyes. “Get out of my house. Both of you. I never want to see either of you ever again.”

 

Quietly, they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Ms. Greene stayed at the top, watching them walk out the door.

 

Once they grabbed the backpack and the front door was shut behind them, Alyssa dropped to her knees, silently letting tears roll down her cheeks. Emma knelt beside her and tilted her chin up. 

 

“Hey,” Emma said. “Look at me. Everything will be alright. You can come live with me and Gram, and we’ll get you some new clothes, too. You won’t be controlled by anyone anymore. You’re your own person- and I love that person.”

 

Alyssa cupped Emma’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you, Emma. Thank you, so, so much…” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “You’re the most amazing person I know.”

 

They shared another kiss before walking to Emma’s car.

 

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> projecting my own teenage angstTM? into my fics? it’s more likely than you think.


End file.
